dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Fenton/Gallery
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 here's a thermos.png S01e01 now you're prepared.png S01e01 it's supposed to trap ghosts.png S01e01 Jack looking at lab table.png S01e01 ruckus in background.png S01e01 first ectopus defeated.png S01e01 it's just a thermos.png S01e01 second ectopus defeated.png S01e01 a man and his portal.png S01e01 Jazz under net.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Jack and his soda hat.png S01e02 Danny overshadowing Jack.gif One of a Kind S01e03 Jack thinks he heard something.png S01e03 Danny on the cover.png Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 Fenton Ghost Weasel.png S01e04 Jack looks over to Danny.png Splitting Images S01e05 Jack asks about new locker.png What You Want S01e06 sick Jack.png Bitter Reunions S01e07 yearbook flashback.png S01e07 building the proto portal.png S01e07 bonsai!.gif S01e07 Fentons arrive.png S01e07 Vlad overshadowing Jack.png S01e07 Maddie hugs Jack.png Prisoners of Love S01e08 Jack and Maddie wedding photo.png S01e08 Maddie's Sister's cabin 1.png S01e08 Hillbilly Jack.png S01e08 Not getting a divorce.png Fanning the Flames S01e11 empty Fenton Stockades.png S01e11 Jack in the Fenton Stockades.png Fright Night S01e13 Danny's in a lot of trouble.png 13 S01e14 Jack demonstrating genetic lock.png S01e14 Danny played the parent card.png S01e14 were you spying on them.png Public Enemies S01e15 Wulf flying.png S01e15 Jack detangling Ghost Fisher.png Maternal Instinct S01e17 Jack is a child at heart.png S01e17 specter deflector.png S01e17 Jack ready to attack.png The Million Dollar Ghost S01e19 Vlad ecto-energy cage.png S01e19 Danny carrying Jack.png Season 2 Pirate Radio S02e03 Emergency Ops Blimp.png|Jack's face on the Fenton Blimp Reign Storm S02M01 Ecto Exodus Alarm 2.png S02M01 building the suit.png S02M01 quit pushin me.png Identity Crisis S02e06 going to the pier.gif S02e06 draining the batteries.png|Jack's face on the GAV The Fenton Menace S02e07 Danny shaking after being spun.gif The Ultimate Enemy S02M02 APA Nasty Burger explosion.png S02M02 Dan silencing his prisoners.gif Dark Danny ecto-web.jpg The Fright Before Christmas S02e10 young Jazz watching parents argue.png S02e10 Fentons.png Secret Weapons S02e11 Maddie waves off Jazz.png S02e11 Danny makes up excuse.png S02e11 feelings for Vlad in a nutshell.png S02e11 adults have house to themselves.png S02e11 I'll get the checkerboard.png S02e11 UWM yearbook page.png S02e11 Maddie won at checkers.png Flirting With Disaster S02e12 "SAM" engraving.gif Micro Management S02e13 Jazz high kick.png S02e13 Jack with the fenton crammer.jpg Masters of All Time S02e16 Jack and Maddie moonwalk.gif 170291.jpg S02e16 Jack grabs wrong item.png S02e16 Jack Plasmius.png S02e16 Jack charging ghost ray.png S02e16 Jack shooting ghost ray.png S02e16 Jack large ghost ray.png Jack intangible.jpg S02e16 Jack plasma blast.png S02e16 Jack infected.png S02e16 Jack testing out his powers.png S02e16 Jack duplicates.png S02e16 Jack duplicates searching.png S02e16 Jack ghost shield.png Kindred Spirits S02e17 Maddie overshadowed.gif Reality Trip S02M03 Jack in the shower.png S02M03 Jack and Maddie smiling.png Season 3 Eye for an Eye S03e01 Jack's voting shoes.png|Jack's voting shoes Girls' Night Out S03e03 FlapJack Fentons anyone?.png S03e03 Father Son Relationships for Stupids.png S03e03 Jack looks proud.png S03e03 Jack sprays cheese at beast.png S03e03 like father like son.png S03e03 Jack gives a thumbs-up.png Frightmare S03e09 Maddie and Jack with sleep helmets.png Phantom Planet S03M04 that's my boy!.png Other Render- Jack Fenton arms crossed.png Character large 332x363 jack.jpg Jack 10 years later.png|Jack Fenton 10 years later Concept/Production artwork S01e07 SB page 98 - college days.png Identity Crisis Story Board 2.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 3.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 6.jpg Identity Crisis Story Board 10.jpg S02M02 PA Layout.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries